Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a centrifugal spraying device with a rotating sprayer and a cyclone air flow.
Description of the Prior Art
Numerous centrifugal spraying devices are known at present, particularly for chemical additives for crops.
Some of these devices include vertical or horizontal disks; others use cones by way of which the liquid is expelled by the centrifugal force.
All these devices have the disadvantage of producing fine droplets that penetrate tall crops poorly, and are often carried by the wind outside the surface to be treated.
To overcome this situation, certain manufacturers have had recourse to the addition of a fan to force the droplets to follow a more extended path, which is consequently better aimed at the surface to be treated.
Spraying devices are already known that include a rotating atomization element coupled to an axial fan in such a way as to form a rotating unit with it, such as those described in the following French Patents:
FR A 2 464 101 for a spray device for distributing liquid, particularly chemical additives for crops, which is characterized principally in that the axial fan is located inside a cap of aerodynamic shape intended to control the airflow, so that in use the air current sweeps the rotary atomizer in such a way as to disperse the droplets generated by the atomizer.
FR A 2 507 104 relates to a liquid sprayer device which is distinguished from the preceding one by the fact that one or more paddles are mounted inside the cylinder perforated by the rotary atomizer and are capable of rotating with the cylinder, so as to intercept the liquid and effect an initial fragmentation of its flow as it moves outward from the pin in the perforated cylinder.
The fact that the axial fan is mounted inside a cylindrical cap means that a cylindrical air flow is produced, which counteracts the dispersion of the droplets produced by the rotary atomizer, even though radial rotating paddles are added inside the perforated cylinder.